New Perspective
by sunflower-orchid12
Summary: Rukis's a third year in college whose life is very hectic since finals are coming up, but there's just so many distractions. A certain carrot-top in particular
1. New

**Chapter 1- New**

ARGH! Finals are coming up and I've been stressing out way too much. The only reassuring thing is that afterwards we have summer break. Summer, I think sighing.

Thump. "Ah!"

"God, you scream at everything," said my so-called-best-friend Ren.

I swear, we've been friends since we were 5, but I'm still not used to his stupidity.

"Do not!" I fumed, "If _someone _hadn't dropped those books on the floor, then I wouldn't be screaming."

"And if _someone _were paying attention then _someone_ wouldn't have to drop those books," he calmly said. Throwing a paper ball at him, I grabbed my stuff and said, "Well, if _someone_ wants to blame _someone_ then fine. _Someone _will just leave."

He just shook his stupid red hair chuckling while I walked towards the door. He is so annoying I thought as I crossed the street. I'm already so stressed and he's doing these kind of things. Too lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the light turn green while crossing When I did I sprinted to the other side and stood there trying to catch my breath.

"ARE YOU STUPID!" yelled someone. My blood boiled and I turned to yell at the idiot.

He had parked his car on the side walk and rolled down his window. First thing I saw was bright orange hair. God, as if Ren's hair wasn't enough to blind me.

"I ALMOST RAN OVER YOU!" he continued, "Look, kid. I don't give a crap if your trying to kill yourself, but did you have to pick my car?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A KID!" I screamed, "First of all, I spaced out while crossing the street and didn't realize the light had turned green. Second of all, no way in hell am I trying to kill myself, and if I was really that depressed there are better ways to die than running in front of your stupid ass car."

"My car is not stupid ass like you are!" he countered. Slamming his car door, he came and stood in front of me. Towering over me, he smirked. Glaring I stood up straighter. It wasn't fair. Everyone seemed to be taller than me something that I had felt conscious about since high school.

"Hey midget, I don't have time for frivolous arguing. Just pay attention next time so I don't sun you over and end up having your death on my conscience."

I was about to start again at his calling me a midget, but I realized he was right. This whole thing was really point less, and I really needed to get home. "Ya, you're right. Sorry about that I'm just really nervous."

"No problem, but I should say sorry, too. I shouldn't have called you stupid," he said to me moving his hand through his hair and stuffing the other into his jeans' pocket. "I guess I'll see you around….."

"Oh, Rukia Kuchki. And you are?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Well see you."

"Bye."

Odd day, I thought walking away as he drove away.

**Chapter 2- Getting Ready**

After a nice, long shower, I felt more relaxed and stress-free. I lived in an apartment building next to a clinic that doubled as a house. The owner of that clinic owned the building and was nice enough to let me rent it for cheaper than most places. He was a bit eccentric, though. I wondered how his two twin daughters lived with him. Yuzu and Karin were the best. They were like sisters to me. Yuzu was always so sweet and Karin was tough but still a good kid. We would always meet up at the park and talk and eat on the weekends. It made me feel like I was part of a family really since I was never that close to my own brother. We loved and cared for each other, but our relationship has always been formal ever since my sister went into a coma when I turned 15. Byakuya was really my brother-in-law, but still I thought of him as a brother. I really wish Hisana would wake up because everything was so much happier. I've been waiting for her to wake up for the past 6 years. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. "Coming!"

"Rukia!" Yuzu hugged me after I had opened the door almost making me lose my balance. "Woah, Yuzu! You know you are way to hyper right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so excited!" she squealed.

"Your going to make us all deaf if you keep squealing like that," Karin said nonchalantly.

"What are you two doing here? Why aren't you home studying for finals?" I questioned putting my hands on my hips.

Both rolled their eyes and made themselves comfortable. Karin lying on the couch with her feet crossed in the air reading her notes, and Yuzu sitting on the floor taking out something from her bag. Sighing I walked over to the two and sat down next to Yuzu. This was our ritual. We would study together or just talk or go out. Today was definitely study day seeing that all three of us were going to fail if we didn't. Both of them studied for their physics final since they were juniors in high school. I took out my philosophy notes and began reviewing. I am a third year in college and 21, but we all get along well.

After an hour of studying I got bored and turned to Yuzu, "So Yuzu what were you so excited about? Did Jinta finally get the guts to kiss you?"

She blushed, "No-no. Its not that. My brother is finally coming home! I haven't seen him in soo long."

"You brother is back?" I knew they both had an older brother, but I had never heard anything about him or seen his picture. All I knew was that he had gone overseas to college to become a doctor early.

"Yeah. He's supposed to come home today around 10. He's now a doctor," Karin said sitting up. "Yet in these 4 years he hasn't once thought about us."

"Don't say that, Karin. He was probably really busy and all. I mean he must've worked really hard to become a doctor in just 4 years," Yuzu defended her brother.

"Yuzu's right Karin. All your anger is going to melt away when you finally see him," I advised. "I mean come on. He's her now right? Better late then never?"

"Whatever. I'm still not talking to him today," she stubbornly replied.

"Are you coming over to meet Ichi-ni? We'll have so much fun," Yuzu excitedly said clapping her hands together.

I really didn't want to go over tonight. It was their family moment and who was I to intrude. "No, I'm sorry. I really need all the time I can get for studying. I'll come over after school tomorrow."

Both looked sad, but Karin shrugged and said, "Now I'll have to deal with Dad's stupid drama once Ichi-ni gets here all alone."

Smirking I said, "Like you even need me there to handle your Dad."

She smiled, "True, but I can't handle them both. Yuzu isn't any help either."

Yuzu pouted while the two of us laughed.


	2. Coffee

**Novicestar- thnks soo much **** feedback is very much appreciated**

Finally, I thought walking towards my favorite café. No more finals! Today was such a good, unbelievable day. Tatsuki made Ren apologize to me for yesterday, Orihime finally got Uryu to agree to a party at his house this weekend, and I totally aced the final. There is absolutely nothing that could ruin this day.

Splash. And there goes my great day. "Can't you freaking watch where you're freaking going?" I said while trying to wipe away the coffee spilled on my shirt.

"Sorry. Didn't see you there, midget," the voice replied. NO. It was him the same guy from yesterday. I couldn't believe it as I looked up with wide eyes. He was wearing jeans and a Nice Vibe t-shirt.

"Are you stalking me or something? And DON'T call me a midget!" I frowned forgetting I was in a public place. Oh, how Byakuya would kill me for such behavior. "FYI this is a café where anyone can be. Who would want to follow a _shorty _like you anyways. They'd lose you in like 2 seconds because you'd fit right in with the little kids," he told me smirking.

"Why you-" I started making my hand into a fist. "Rukia! We have to talk!" Rangiku, my coworker/friend, said as she rushed in.

"Can this wait? I was just about to tell this carrot top-" and again I was interrupted.

"Hey! If I can't call you a midget then you can't call me carrot top!"

"No, this cannot wait. I'm sorry," Ran said turning to him, "but I'm going to need to take her away from you. You guys can sort this out later."

"Ran, I don't even know him. He just spilled coffee on me and was being rude about it.

"Lets just go." I grabbed her arm and we left the café, but not before I turned my head and stuck my tongue out at the idiot. He raised his eyebrows and I could see an amused look on his face. I knew that it was very childish of me to do that, but he just frustrates me too much.

"We have a major problem," Ran spoke when we entered her apartment, "The DJ totally bailed on us! Now how are we going to dance or have fun at this party?" This was her major issue? Rolling my eyes I said, "Ran, seriously. You made me think that there was like a bomb somewhere. Who cares if he bailed get a new one."

"But he was the best in town!" she pouted. "Look, I can probably get Hisagi to do it Ran. He may not be a professional, but he's still better than most," I assured her.

Hisagi was my other best friend who was always too busy hitting on girls to actually get anything done. He's a great guy, but he needs to find a purpose in life. How long will he last on his dad's money? This is why I got him a job where Ran and I work: Seiretei. All we do is paperwork all day, but it pays well. He's a great DJ, too.

"So who was that guy? Have you found yourself a boyfriend without telling me?" Ran asked.

"No way! He is nothing but a stuck up, rude stranger who doesn't know how to treat people."

"Not what I think. I think you like him. I mean you've never had such passionate feelings toward random strangers."

"He just aggravates me. I don't even know him so just drop it."

"Hmm. There isn't anything wrong in getting to know him."

That's it, I thought, and left. Stupid strawberry.


	3. Again

Walking into my living room, I dropped my bag and headed straight for the shower. What a day! First that carrot head ruins my mood. Then Ran starts insinuating that there is something going on between me and him. Now I have to go to dinner at the Kurosaki's. I honestly felt too tired to go.

After I left Ran's I called Hisagi and asked him to DJ at the party. He of course wanted something in return. That butt hole can't do anything for a friend for nothing.

"_Ruki you know I just can't show off my awesome talent for free. Get me a date with that new chick in your department."_

"_Why can't you do that yourself? What kind of friend are you? Ugh! Fine, but not only will you DJ, but I want the newest chappy edition mug."_

"_No prob babe. I knew you wouldn't let me down. See you tomorrow."_

Grabbing my towel, I headed to my room.

**Knock. Knock. **

Who could that be? Quickly putting on a pair of sweats and t-shirt I yelled, "Coming!"

"Um, can I help you?" I asked a strange man dressed in a suit.

"Are you Ms. Kuchiki? Your brother sent this for you," he said handing over an envelope.

"Have a nice evening."

I wonder what this is. I mean why would he send this letter in the age of texting. Opening the envelope I found a letter and a ticket.

Dear Rukia,

Tonight we are to attend Shirayuki's ballet. Please dress appropriately. The car will be there at 6 sharp and do not forget to bring a suitable gift for her.

-Byakuya

Shit, Yuzu's going to be pissed at me. God I hated nii-sama sometimes, but at the same time I'm happy we're going to Shirayuki's ballet. It'll be so good to see her. She was my favorite dance teacher when I was younger before she got called.

Picking up my phone I dialed the Kurosaki home number.

"Hello?" greeted an unknown male voice. It must be the brother I thought.

"Yes, may I speak to Yuzu or Karin?" I said feeling awkward.

"Yeah sure. Hold on." I heard him yell for Karin and Karin yelling back to leave her alone and get Yuzu. He gave the phone to Yuzu, "Hello?"

"Hey, Yuz. I am super sorry, but I can't come tonight," I said, "because nii-sama wants to go out and you know I can't say no to him. But I promise to make it up."

"What! No!" she said saddened. "Argh! I even made your favorites. This sucks, but I understand. Dad's going to be sad though. Be prepared to be tackled by him when you do come over."

Relieved that she wasn't mad at me I laughed, "I know. Don't worry I'll handle him. Tell everyone I'm sorry. I'll see you then."

"Okay, bye"

Now to get ready its already 5:30. Getting out one of the many dresses nii-sama, I decided to pick the white simple one. It had thin straps and an empire waist and came just to my knees. Finishing my make-up, which I wasn't too keen on wearing, I grabbed the black clutch and black cardigan and headed outside.

**Meanwhile-**

Yuzu sighed hanging up. I could tell she was sad.

"What's wrong Yuzu?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing. It was Rukia. She said she can't make it tonight."

I felt angry at this Rukia girl, who my sisters haven't stopped talking about since I got here. Even the stupid old man won't shut up about her.

Scowling I said, "So, you spend the whole day excited about her coming over for dinner, even making her favorites, just so she calls to cancel? What a-"

"No-no. She's not like that," Yuzu defended. "It's just that her brother is in town and they are going out somewhere. Her brother is very strict you know."

"Sheesh Ichigo," Karin said coming downstairs, "Her brother is rarely there for her. I think she deserves some time with him. Don't you think?" She scowled.

Guiltily I looked away. I know I haven't been the best brother, but I missed them everyday and I've said sorry a lot. Karin is still mad though. "Ya, I guess your right Karin."

"I guess its just another boring dinner tonight then."

Suddenly the old man burst in through the door.

"Are you INSANE! You could've hurt someone you stupid old man!" I screamed.

Sobbing he turned to Yuzu saying, "My own son, how could you insult me like that!"

"Whatever," I muttered.

"But don't worry Daddy forgives you my insolent son," he said lunging at me. I put my fist up to avoid him. "Ah! Just you wait till my third daughter comes!"

Third daughter? I'm gone for a few years and he goes around calling someone his third daughter.

"She can't come today Dad," Karin said moving to the kitchen.

"Why not?"

"Because she's probably had enough of your stupid antics. I guess you finally scared her away."

Gasping Yuzu said, "Don't say that. She'd never leave us."

"I'm going out. See you later." I grabbed my keys and headed towards my car which I had parked at building next door as a precaution to my dad. I knew if I parked it at home he'd do something to it. Getting in, I started it only to stare at the girl on the stairs. She had covered her face with her elbow since my car lights were probably blinding her. The dress she wore was white satin not too short but not grandma-ish either. Actually, I decide she was quite cute. When she got down the stairs, she turned to face my window and I saw her face. It was the same girl from earlier.

"You stupid head!" She yelled pounding on my window. "I could've fallen and cracked my neck! What the hell is wrong with you parking your car right in front of the stairs! Idiot get out!"

Again with the insulting. Angry I opened my door only to accidentally slam her with it.

Uh-oh.


	4. Curiosity

**Thanks for the review! ive been really busy so updating will be slow :( sorry**

OW! I thought holding my hand to my forehead. I prayed that there was no bump.

"Shit!" I heard, "Look I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you-"

I don't know what came over me, but I felt lots of anger and kicked the guy in the shins.

"Uff!" he said pained, "What was that for? I apologized!"

"Well next time don't do something stupid you idiot."

HONK! There was the car. Shit! My brother was going to kill me if I was late. Not paying any attention to the idiot, I ran towards the car.

"Hey! Come back you dropped your wallet!" I yelled after the girl.

What was this girl's problem? I know it was kind of my fault, but still I apologized. Frustrated I got back into the car and decided to pay Uryu a visit. Uryu and I were sort of friends I guess. He'll be my new boss which sucks more than I can say.

Sighing I held an ice pack to my forehead to make the swelling go down. Hopefully Nii-sama won't notice. In the car I had told the driver to drive me to the convenient storeso I could buy the ice pack, but as I reached for my wallet I realized I didn't have it. Thankfully the driver had some cash with him. I promised to pay him back when he would drop me back home.

"You're late," stated a monotonous icy voice that I had come to memorize.

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience," I said slightly bowing my head.

"Let us go now. The show will start in a few minutes," my brother said.

"What are you doing here Ichigo?" Uryu greeted me.

"What kind of way is that to greet your friend, who you haven't seen in four years?"

"Ch," he snorted, "Oh welcome my dear friend who hasn't bothered to talk to us since four years ago. How stupid of me to treat you that way!"

"Cut the crap. I already get enough of it at home. How's Orihime?"

He just looked at me and shook his head. I knew that I was wrong and I feel horrible about it. Why won't they just give me a break?

"It is your life," Uryu said getting a glass of water. "Orihime's good. I haven't seen her today. She's been busy and tomorrow she's meeting with Rukia for something so I won't see her then either."

"So, when do you think I can start at the hospital? I'm really bored and feel useless around here."

"Well it's going to take me a few days. I'd say a week tops."

Ugh! A week of nothing. I'll go crazy with the old man at home.

"Didn't you have dinner with your family and Rukia today?" he questioned.

"Nah. She said her brother was in town so she canceled. And do you think I'd eat dinner with that wacko I call dad?"

"Point taken. Oh, I hope her brother doesn't stay the weekend. It'll screw everything up."

"So you know this Rukia well? What would it screw up?"

Now I was curious as to who this girl was. My family can't stop talking about her and now my friends. Who are you Rukia?

The ballet was magnificent. Shirauyki was absolutely amazing and I can't believe how pretty she's gotten over the years. Nii-sama is taking us backstage to meet her. I hope she hasn't forgotten me.

"Rukia!" Shirayuki said surprised. She hugged me. This was nice I missed her warm hugs.

"You were amazing!" I told her.

"Of course I was," she said laughing. "How have you been?"

"Good. School's great. I never thought I'd like Japan so much."

"See no matter where you live Japan will always be your first love," she said smiling.

"Rukia, it's time for us to leave. Congratulations on your performance Shirayuki," Nii-sama said as he came to stand next to me.

"Thank you Byakuya. Have a good night then," she said hugging me one last time.

"Yeah. Hope to see you again," I said with a sad expression.

She gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go.


End file.
